Sonic Adventure/Sonic X Ultimate Battle (Game Idea)
Sonic Adventure/Sonic X: Burst Limit is a Game That is based on DragonBall Z: UT as a fighting game. Published by SEGA, and created by SONIC TEAM, and Namco Banadi Games are it's creators. It is the first in a series of Sonic Fighting Games with a story mode based on the Sonic Games and it's timeline. This game was intended to be a fighter or one with RPG like features also using the fighting engine from DBZ:UT. Main Theme And Opening theme Burst Limit's Story In this game, it will be more like a RPG and a Fighter mixed into 1 with a Story Mode that follows the series that starts from Sonic's Classic Adventures (Sonic 1. 2 CD. 3 and 4) goes into the Dreamcast Era (Sonic Advance, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Advance 2, Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog and Advance 3), and the Modern Era (Sonic Rush, Sonic 06, Secret Rings, Sonic Rivals, Sonic Chronicles, Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Rush Adventure, Sonic Rivals 2, Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic Colors, Sonic Generations and Sonic Lost World) Along with smaller sagas based around the other titles. It all ends with the Burst Event. Modes﻿ Cosmo, Cream, Marine, and Elise will be the navis for the Mode Screens Shown Below Cream's Screens: #Main Menu #Options #Sonic Libary #Mini Games Cosmo's Screens: #Plant Room #Story Mode #Another Time Mode Marine's Screens: #Movie Room #Audio Room #Picture Room Elise's Screens: #Super Sonic Tourament #Extras #Replay Room #Items #Chao Items All Girl Screen: #Chao World #Chao Kindergarden #Chao First Grade #Chao Middle School #Chao High School #Chao Cart Racing #Chao Battle Zero! Starting Characters The defult charactes at thier base form (for characters that use different forms) from when the game is first started. As you complete more modes in the game, you will be able to add more characters and forms to the character select screen. Sonic Tails Knuckles Amy Rouge Shadow Espio Charmy Vector Eggman Silver Shade Metal Sonic Blaze Mephiles Eggman Nega Classic Metal Sonic Classic Sonic Dark Oak Classic Tails Custom Hero Sagas and Bosses The Main story of the Game starting from the Classic Saga and ending in the Generations Saga. In order to unlock a saga in story mode you must complete the main story in each saga in order. Some sagas like the Heroes and the Nocturns Saga are hidden and require special routes to reach them. In almost every Saga, there will be a Giant Enemy that will be used as a Boss. Gameplay For Story Mode, to progress to the next Saga you must complete the Storyline Acts of a Saga to progress to the next one. Most Acts will just be: "Defeat an Enemy" Where you must defeat the opponent to clear the Act, "Survival" where you must endure the enemy's attacks until the timer stops to then clear the Act, but for most sagas, there will be Missions that will just have you do things like beat up a Sandbag, Defeat Darkened Versions of Characters, etc. Sagas *Classic Saga *New World Saga *Chaos Emerald Saga *Chaos Saga *Shadow Saga *Eggmoon Saga *Emerl Saga *Homecomming Saga *Metarex Saga *Black Arms Saga *Saga of the Eggmen *Saga of Solaris *Rivals Saga *Sol Dimension Saga *Dark Gaia Saga *Ifrit Saga *Colors Saga *Generations *Burst Event DLC Sagas *Movie Saga Bosses Classic Saga #Death Egg Robot New World Saga Chaos Emerald Saga Chaos Saga #Chaos 4 #Chaos 6 #Perfect Chaos Shadow Saga #Egg Golem #Biolizard #FinalHazard Eggmoon Saga Emerl Saga Homecoming Saga Metarex Saga #Attack Metarex (Mobius) #Ice Metarex #Illusion Metarex Black Arms Saga #Black Bull #Devil Doom Saga of the Eggmen Saga of Solaris #Iblis (Phase 1) #Iblis (Phase 2) #Egg Cerberus #Egg Wyvern #Iblis (Phase 3) #Solaris Rivals Saga Sol Dimension Saga #Big Swell #Egg Wizard Saga of Two Gaias #Egg Dragoon #Dark Gaia Ifrit Saga #The Ifrit Colors Saga #Egg Nega Wisp #Nega Mother Wisp Generations #Death Egg Robot #Perfect Chaos #Egg Dragoon #Time Eater Bust Event #Temporal Guardian Story Battles Story Battles are often seen at cutscenes and interative battles, most are just regular battles though. Another Time Due to the constant distoration of Time and Space, a whole other reality was created with the same universes and dimensions as the one the heroes live in. This reality also had the same people in it, as well as the events that has happened in the past. Our story begins after the events of the Burst Event in this New Reality. Nazo, the Being of Darkness was destroied for good, But somebody else finished what he had started to do, by distrupting the three universes eliminating most of the heroes. Only this time It succeded, and with most of them gone, the world in this Second Reality Spiraled into Chaos with no sign of Heroes. But a group of heroes lead by Silver the Hedgehog fights to protect the peace, when they lost thier latest battle, they looked for creating a Artifical Warrior just like Shadow was created...and thus....his/her adventure begins. Unlockable Characters Characters: Nazo - Unlocked by Completing Act 10 of Burst Even Jet - Unlocked by Completing the Chao Kart Gold Cup Storm - Unlocked by Completing the Chao Kart Silver Cup Wave - Unlocked by Completing the Chao Kart Bronze Cup Tikal - Unlocked by Completing Act 10 of Chaos Saga Eggman Nega - Unlocked by Completing the Rush and Rivals Saga Alternate Blaze - Unlocked by Completing the Hidden Act of the Saga of Solaris Honey The Cat - Unlocked by Beating her in "Another Time" Metal Knuckles - Unlocked by Beating him in "Another Time" Shadow Android - Unlocked by Completing The Black Arms Saga Tails Doll - Unlocked by Beating Him In "Another Time" Unlockable Forms Super Sonic God/ Chaos Sonic - Complete the Ultimate Tournament Movies *Event Movies *Tutorial *''Sonic Trio: The Burst Event'' Chao Room Chao Palace Chao Kindergarden Chao First Grade Chao Middle School Chao High School Chao Kart Racing Plant Room What is This Room: The Plant Room is Run By Cosmo herself, what it is, it is a store where you can spend your rings for flowers to either decorate your Chao Garden, or to help you gain an item to equip to your Custam Character.. Voice Actors The Game's Charcter's will have the New Genration Voice actors while in the Burst Limit Anime Series they will differ. Category:Games Category:Fighters Category:Fan Games